galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaeleth
"Father of fathers, Lord of lords, your light shines brightest in twilight. To the light of harmony, and the glory of victory. We give praise to thee, All Father, may your light guide us out of the darkness, for in darkness we may know ourselves, and in light we may know thee." - The Ten Prayers Kaeleth (KAY-lehth) is the creator deity of the elves. He is the head of the pantheon and protector of all surface dweling elven races. History Kaeleth was one of the original gods. When the world began, he set out to create the greatest mortal race, and in his eyes, and those of the elves, he succeded. Home Kaeleth lives in Sylvas with the rest of the elven pantheon. His personal domain is the Fortress of Green. It is a tree that extends far above the rest of the forest in Arborea. High up in its uper limbs he sits, watching over his people. Relationships Kaeleth is the ruler of his pantheon. All other elven gods follow him. He is husband to Pria. With her, he fathered the elven race. He despises the drow pantheon. They betrayed him and stole his children from him. He has a special hatred for Zenfaria who lead the rebellion on the mortal plane and killed his sister to become a goddess. Appearance and Emissaries Kaeleth appears as a high and noble elf. He is commonly seen with a falcon on his shoulder and a longsword in his hand, or at his side. He also can be seen holding an open magic tomb with vast magical knowledge held within. He wears an elven cloak with light free fitting clothing usually of natural colors such as greens and browns. He has shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. It is also common to see images of him with a beam of light surrounding his head. Servants Kaeleth has many dedicated servants, but a few stand out as his most trusted companions. *'Faerensi' - A celestial falcon, almost always seen with Kaeleth. *'Loca' - His celestial hound that accompanies him in hunts. Church of Kaeleth The church of Kaeleth is centered almost solely around helping and protecting all elves everywhere. Worshipers and Clergy Almost every single Avalonian elf worships Kaeleth in some form. His clergy are often versed in battle and magic. They are diplomats and warriors. In order to protect their people, they must have the strength to do so. The clergy are almost always clerics, but they often study arcane magic or swordsmanship as well. They prefer to wear lose clothing and light armor in order to freely move and use their elven grace properly. Temples and Shrines Temples to Kaeleth are wonders to behold. They are works of art and are usually magically grown from trees so as to not hurt the tree. Few people who have seen these temples can claim they have see a more beautiful sight. The time and dedication that is put into creating them is unmatched. The Temple of the Light-Father is located in the capital of the elven nation and is the largest building in the isles. It stretches hundreds of feet into the air, and some believe it to be an extention of the world tree. Holy Texts The holy text or texts the clergy use. Holy Relics Ssenertar - Kaeleth's holy longsword. It is said to be able to smite Kaeleths foes with a single cut. It holds his light within, and is an excilent tool for battling foes harmed by light. Magic Items Cloaks and boots of elven kind are common among temples and clergy. Magically enhanced longswords as well as elven chain are also common. Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Avalon Elf Pantheon Category:Chaos Domain Category:Good Domain Category:Protection Domain Category:Magic Domain Category:War Domain Category:Chaotic Good Deity